Talk:Eurovision Song Contest 2/@comment-38555113-20200119141606/@comment-2.31.123.50-20200119153057
Thanks everyone for voting for us, I didn't expect a high result but thought I would be at least in top 15, but it is what it is. I was doing really well early in the voting so I guess the optimism killed me �� Now to the other songs: Okay winner, didn't vote for it and "Dancing in the smoke" was better imo but glad KEiiNO get to win a competition at least �� Don't mind this either, so close to winning twice in a row but I think it's nice for a different country to win. This was always going to be top 6, my 7 points, really like this. Sorry, don't like this, very weird and an unexpected placing for me. I thought this would maybe be around 11th? Not a fan of this either but congrats on your 2nd AQ in a row. Reminds me of 'Stranger Things' Such a cool song! Great vocals too, I love INNA so glad she's done really well here and they've got an AQ, great entry. My 6 points. Love her too lol, I like the song more than 'Lovewave' too, wish she was AQ ��. My 4 points. Out from AQ by just 1 point too. �� Why can't this be AQ too? This will definetely be one of the best Hungarian entries, at least it's top 10, my 5 points. Out from AQ by just 2 points �� Overrated WHAT? How did THIS end up top 10!? I thought it would be last, It was 2nd at one point in the voting too. I just don't understand how, a real suprise. Overrated How did this win the semi final and end up 12th? Below countries from the same semi? Weird, didn't vote for it but I think it deserved top 10 instead of Iceland Deserved Overrated Thought it would pull off a suprise but no, deserved slightly more? My 1 point My 2 points, deserved at least top 15, really good song. TOO LOW, this amazing song is very underrated, my 10 points. Such a cool vintage poppy song. My 8 points, didn't expect it to be high and I was right, it is a very cool song and original coming from Georgia. Didn't expect it to be high either, I don't really like it as well. Deserved. ���� I gave this points in the semi but I've began to hate it now. NO! How did this come 3rd in the semi and yet come 2nd last in the final out of all the SF1 countries? My 12 points and very underrated. �� Ok. WHAT? I don't like this song, but I was sure it would be top 3! How on earth did this come 2nd last, this is a massive shock for me and I'm sure everyone else too. Really suprised. Boring and generic song, good for qualifying on your debut with a weak song like this but deserved placing. -- Yeah, it's 8th, shocked it didn't qualify still, just 3 points off, even though I didn't like it. Robbed! How did Malta and Ukraine place above this? My 10 points in semi and underrated. Really good entry for this tiny country. 5 points ���� This was a great edition, I really liked it, thanks to the host and Leo for the amazing videos!